


won't fall in love with falling

by transblurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coping, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think they would miss me?"</p><p>"Of course they would miss you, Tyler. They're your family."</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't fall in love with falling

"Do you think they would miss me?"

 

"Of course they would miss you, Tyler. They're your family." 

 

"I know I know... it's just..."

 

"It's what?" The green haired boy asked, his gaze on the younger boy. 

 

"I just want to be with you...," the younger boy trailed off. 

 

"I know baby boy, I know. It's gonna be okay," the older boy shushed and pulled the smaller one into his arms running his hand through his hair. 

 

"They wouldn't accept it. They wouldn't let me. I love you, Josh," he croaked out and looked up into the hazel eyes of his friend. 

 

"I love you too, Tyler. I always have and always will. Trust me." 

 

The younger boy smiled and closed his eyes. 

 

"Don't leave me."

 

"I won't."

 

"Tyler? Who are you talking to?" The door opened and an elderly woman entered the room, looking at the boy in concern. 

 

Tyler didn't reply, his hands fidgeting in his lap. 

 

"Oh Tyler. It's been over a year now... you need to let go."

**Author's Note:**

> just a thing


End file.
